Misunderstood
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Madelia is a girl who lost her parents and younger brother when she was thirteen. This caused her to have an extreme fear for all wepons. What happens when a rabbit comes looking for her and takes her to the wepon filled 'Wonderland'
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstood(Yeay… a story not including Alice but I just came up with a great idea. I think.)-**

Madelia was nineteen. With long black hair and evergreen colored eyes one would think she was perfectly normal. The truth was, she was in an insane asylum. Madelia wasn't insane, she just needed help to recover, and she might have been a bit bipolar. She was when thirteen a gang had barged into her home. Once there they pulled out their weapons, several guns and knives, and had killed her parents along with her little brother, Quince.

The girl was terrified at the sight of any weapon now. Getting over this fear was really difficult, and several of her 'visitors' had stopped coming. Now she was lying in the grass outside the asylum, leaning against the tree that had just started to loose it's leaves. Madelia spent most of her time outside. She really hated the asylum. The idea of being locked up practically drove her mad enough to need to be there.

Sighing, Madelia closed her eyes. Leaving the asylum and going anywhere but there was what she truly wanted. There was a rustle in the bushes next to her. Turning her head toward the sound and opening her eyes, she was just in time to see a rabbit hop out of the bushes. Not just any rabbit, but a white one. With a red waist coat, glasses, and a huge pocket watch no less.

Madelia smiled. It was really cute. She would have to praise Lilly on her new style. Lilly, another girl in the asylum and Madelia's best friend, always took animals from outside and dressed them up in outfits that she made. The girl would go nuts if she found out that this rabbit was wandering outside with her clothes one, getting them dirty.

Green eyes locked on the bunny's scarlet red ones; Madelia got up and reached out a hand towards it. "Come on little bunny. We need to get back to Lilly before she flips out." Madelia said soothingly. As her hand inched closer to it the rabbit seemed to smile. Then there was a bright flash of light and Madelia covered her eyes with the hand not outstretched.

A hand grasped hers. The light faded and she found a man standing in front of her. Before she could even get a good look at him, he was pulling her towards a huge hole in the ground. Realizing what was happening Madelia screamed out, "Stop!"

The man just kept on running. "If there's a hole we know down it we go!"

That was when they were falling. Screaming, Madelia gripped onto the man tightly. He seemed to like this and wrapped his arms around her. Everything went black.

Opening her eyes Madelia was blinded by the midday light. Once her eyes adjusted she scanned her surroundings. Looking down the ledge she was near she found herself about fifteen stories from the ground. Yelping, Madelia crawled away from the edge. "Ah. You're awake!" A voice rang from besides her.

She turned around to see the man from earlier looking at her. He was not quite a man for he had white rabbit ears. Upon further examination of the bunny-man's appearance she found his hair white, eyes red, and his clothes the same as the rabbit from earlier. Sighing, Madelia shook her head, wondering how she had thought the rabbit had come from Lilly, the clothes were completely not her style.

"This is wonderful!" Coming back down to earth Madelia glared at him.

"Just who do you think you are? Kidnapping me and pretending like you know me is utterly unjustifiable!" Madelia was so mad that she started talking with a Texan accent, which was something she only did when she had lost her mind.

The rabbit-man's head tilted toward one side, then moved to the other. "Why I am Peter White, and of course I'm talking like I know you Maddy. I love you!"

Madelia's eyes went wide. Not only was this psychopath saying that he loved her, but he had used her old nickname. That name, it brought up… unpleasant memories in her mind, that she had long since forgotten. Her mother's face, right before she had been shot. Her father's tears as he shouted for her to run as far away as she could. Vigilantly a tear slid down her cheek, her eyes staring off at something that wasn't there.

Concern crossed Peter's face. Gently he approached were she sat, kneeled down, and wiped the liquid off her face. Taking out a bottle he said, "Here. Drink this and you'll feel better."

When Madelia didn't answer he sighed. Pouring the whole vial in his mouth and placing his hands firmly on her shoulders is when Madelia awoke from her daze. Opening her mouth to protest, Peter placed his lips on hers. Widening her eyes Madelia felt liquid being pushed into her mouth. Unable to do anything else she swallowed until it was all gone and Peter pulled away. "I thought you might've needed a bit of help," he huffed.

Outraged Madelia slapped him as hard as she could. "Pervert!"

Peter put his forefinger to his lips and tried to stop her from screaming, which did nothing. Shouting insults from left to right Peter sighed and stood up from the completely insane girl.

There were footsteps coming from the far stairs. Frightened, Peter ran out down the opposite stairs and disappeared. By this time Madelia had stopped shouting and was trying to catch her breath back. A shadow came over her. Looking up she found an extremely angry man glaring at her. She gulped and crawled away a little.

The man was tall, about six-four, and had some decent muscles. His hair was short and blue, his eyes a startling gold. On his neck was a small tattoo of a lizard with it's tongue out. A long black coat covered most of his black suit. Across his shoulder, but under his duster, and down to his waist was a brown belt with gold trimming. None of this was what scared her. What did, however, were the sheathed knives on his forearms, along with the ones around his thighs.

Bending down close to her, so that their faces were an inch apart, he asked, "Just who are you?"

Trying to find her courage, Madelia stoop up, and found that she was only the height of his shoulder, which frightened her even more. Gulping she said, with a wavering voice, "Isn't it only natural to give your name first if you expect a name back?"

The man shook his head, giving up. "Gray Ringmarc. Now, your name."

Madelia was relieved, slightly, that if she had to get help she would know what name to give. "Madelia Vandette."

"What are you doing here?" Gray prodded, not happy with her answer.

"Well, you see, I was taken here by a guy named Peter White. He forced me to drink whatever it was in this." Madelia, who was surprised she had the bottle, held it out to Gray.

Widening his eyes Gray took the bottle and inspected it. "So you're an outsider."

"I guess?" Madelia asked.

Sighing Gray handed the bottle back to her. "Follow me," was all he said before taking off, down the stairs where he had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Madelia's head was swirling. As Gray and her had sat in his office he had explained to Madelia the place in which she now found herself. Apparently they were in a place called 'Clover' located in a place called 'Wonderland.' There were five territories. The Amusement Park, the Castle of Hearts, and the Hatter's Mansion, which were at war with each other, were three of them. The other two were the Circus which included the Prison, and Clover Tower where they were now.

As a person who doesn't like weapons and confined places, Madelia chose to stay at the tower. When she had decided this a man with silver hair and a silver eye, for the other was covered by an eye patch, burst into the room. His white shirt was ruffled and somewhat covered by a black coat with gold trim. Instead of a tie on his shirt there was a purple handkerchief. "Gray! Why is there a huge stack of senseless paperwork on my desk?" The man shouted, clearly worked up.

Gray sighed. "Lord Nightmare, I placed that there in hopes you would complete it. Now, if you don't mind, I would like your consent to keeping Madelia here in the tower."

The man called Nightmare finally seemed to notice Madelia. Smiling at her he said, "Hello. I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, boss of Clover Tower."

Madelia forced not to smile. _How can this guy be the boss? Gray looks more professional than him even with his knives! _she thought to herself.

Nightmare frowned and shifted his weight onto his other foot. "I am the boss of this place. How dare you say otherwise?"

Now Madelia's eyes went wide.

"He can read minds," Gray explained. "Now, Lord Nightmare, let's go do that paperwork."

At this Nightmare ran out of the room, shouting something along the lines of, "Never! You'll have to take me alive!"

Chasing after him Gray shouted, "If I don't you can't do paper work!"

Distantly Madelia heard the incubus shout out, "Then kill me, I'm begging you!"

Sighing, Madelia decided to explore. Walking around the tower she came to a hallway. As she stopped to look down it she heard the clanging of metal and decided to keep walking. Thinking that nothing interesting was going on in the tower she walked out.

The cold air hit her face as soon as she did. Finding that there was a road and a forest she wondered which to take. A road meant somewhere stable to walk while a forest contained wonders and sights that Madelia liked. Smiling to herself Madelia began to wander off the road and into the forest. The foreigner closed her eyes, trying to hear the peaceful sounds of the forest better.

Then there was a loud bang. Instantly Madelia froze in her spot. The sound… it was like…. She shook the thought away and walked towards the source of the sound. When she got there she saw a huge mansion. In front of it were two men.

One was dressed in a long red coat with several buckles. His hair was wavy and brown, his eyes a red that Madelia could barely make out with the distance between them. Even with a sword in his hand and a cut on his cheek he was smiling like an idiot.

This smile seemed to annoy the other man, just as it scared Madelia to no end. This man had golden hair that was wavy, and the same colored bunny ears. His eyes were a weird shade of purple. He was dressed in a purple scarf and a long black coat over a green shirt. What made Madelia shudder was the golden gun he had pointed at the smiling man.

The terrified girl almost passed out just at the sight, but didn't. That guy, he was trying to hurt the smiling man, though the smiling one did have a sword out. Madelia was determined to make sure this didn't turn out like the scene with her family. So she ran out into the clearing and stood facing the man with the gun.

A frown came on the man's face. Apparently he didn't care if she got hurt or not for he just fired.

Touched by Madelia's performance, or out of just a whim, the guy behind her suddenly got in front of her, taking the bullet that would've hit her. Still smiling he looked back; his eyes filled with wonder stared into her orbs filled with fear. Smiling, the man said, "Hello. I'm Ace."

Madelia caught a glimpse at the wound in his side. Blood was gushing out, turning his coat even more red. "How can you smile with that wound?" She barely made that sentence before she passed out into the man's arms.

**(Ace would still smile with a wound, or at least I think so. He can really be weird, and a bit creepy. I think I'm beginning to like this story more.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Ugh," Madelia mumbled. Shakily she put a hand to her head and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Ah! You're awake!" a man shouted from her right. Turning her head to look at him she found the man that had been fighting with the sword. The one that had been smiling even though he was shot.

Her eyes widened as she looked to his side. It had stopped bleeding but the blood was still evident on his coat. "Are you alright?"

Ace smiled. "Of course."

Looking around she found herself in a small hospital room. Ace was sitting next to her on a different cot than her own. Then there was a bang. Both Ace and Madelia looked over to see who had walked in.

One was a boy, about her age. He had pink hair along with pink cat ears and a tail. The cat-boy was a punk, and Madelia could tell by his piercing and clothes. He was dressed in a black half shirt and a matching skirt with shorts underneath. These were accessorized with chains and a big, fluffy, pink boa.

The other was an older man. Braided red hair accompanied his stubble. He was dressed in an obnoxious yellow suit with a yellow jacket over it, which was accompanied by music symbols. Small glasses ran across his nose and blue eyes. "So the young lady's awake. What's your name Miss?" he asked her.

Finding that they were friendly Madelia smiled. "It's Madelia."

The cat-boy walked up to her. "I'm Boris. You're in the Amusement Park, run by Gowland here." When he said this he pointed his thumb toward the redhead behind him.

Now Gowland looked at Ace. "Which reminds me, how did you end up here again?"

"_She fainted," Ace said to himself as he caught Madelia in his arms. "Well, I'll be off then." He looked over at Elliot behind his shoulder._

_Elliot scoffed and turned around. He walked back into the mansion._

_Slinging the unconscious Madelia onto his back Ace's eyes widened. _Thump, thump, _sounded in his ears. His smiled increased impossibly wider as he started to walk. "So you're a foreigner."_

_Of course there was no answer. Continuing to walk through the forest Ace thought he should bring her to Clover Tower and give her to Julius. Whistling as he went he found himself in the Amusement Park. "Now I was sure I was heading the right way," He mumbled to himself._

_Shrugging Ace began to walk in the direction he thought the park's infirmary was, unconsciously passing the owner's office. "What do you think you're doing here?" Came Gowland's voice. The park's owner walked in front of Ace then._

"_I was taking this girl to the tower but ended up here. I figured that I should stop at the infirmary." Ace's smile brightened._

_Gowland sighed. "Idiot," he mumbled. "Follow me and make sure you don't get lost."_

Boris shook his head. "Of course that would happen to you."

Gowland looked at Madelia and smiled. "Would you like to check out the park while you're here? We don't get many foreigners, you see."

Madelia got up off the hospital bed. "I'd love to."

A yawn sounded behind her. She turned to see Ace walking towards the door. "I'll be on my way then. I need to see Julius." With that the smiling knight left.

Grabbing Madelia by the hand Boris led her outside. Gasping, she looked around at all the various rides. Some were as simple as spinning tea cups while others were these ridiculously high roller-coasters. "Come on!" he shouted happily.

Madelia laughed and began to run, making Boris stumble behind her. She really loved cats, and Boris was making her feel right at home. A part deep in her heart hurt. The boy chasing her reminded Madelia so much like her playful little brother. She couldn't help but to tease and play with him like she had with her younger sibling.

Gowland grinned as he watched the two chase after each other. The fun in children's eyes', their laughter, this is what he had built the park for in the first place.

**(Another chapter done! Yay! I really had to hit my head for this and I'm still not sure if I like it or not. :[ Oh well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

As she and Boris ran around Madelia found she was enjoying herself. This hadn't happened since her family had died. With that thought she stopped dead in her tracks. The music from the Merry-Go-Round sounded in her ears. Boris jogged up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Leaning around so he could look at her face he asked, "What's wrong?"

Madelia sniffled as she tried to keep the tears back. "I just… had a sudden thought."

As Boris was about to ask what the thought was there came a squeak. The cat's ears twitched and he looked towards the sound. Madelia whipped her eyes before she turned to see where the noise had came from.

Standing behind a brick corner was a boy about her age. With the amount of his body sticking out she could make out what his clothes were like. He wore a cream colored shirt, which was longer on one side than the other, that had a red trim at the bottom. A brown belt went over this. His pants were a black that matched his tie. A green jacket and a hat on one side of his head topped this off. That hat sat on his orange-like hair, over one of his brown mouse ears. His green eyes were filled with fear as he took in Boris.

Boris grinned evilly.

Madelia, who had been looking back and forth between the two, realized that this mouse was afraid of Boris. She giggled slightly causing both boys to look at her.

Taking in her appearance the mouse stepped out from behind the corner and walked up to her. Standing as far away from Boris as possible, but still only a foot away from Madelia, he smiled. "I'm Pierce Villiers, the Dormouse."

Madelia smiled at him. Pierce's voice shook slightly and she found it cute. "Madelia Vandette," she introduced herself.

Now his smile widened. "Then it is you, chu!" he shrieked and embraced her in a tight hug.

Boris hissed behind them. "Don't you dare rat!"

"You're our long lost friend! Nightmare's little sister, chu!" Pierce squeaked as he let her go.

Madelia, trying to get her breath back, asked, "What?"

The cat sighed and hit Pierce on the head. "I should eat you. We agreed not to tell her, didn't we? Now you've gone and broken the agreement! Stupid rat!"

Pierce began to cry as he ran away. "Scary cat! Scary cat!" he screamed.

"Come back here!" Boris yelled as he chased after him.

Madelia was left along with several unanswered questions. What did Pierce mean by, 'long lost friend?' Not only that but what about, 'Nightmare's little sister?' The most puzzling thing was what Boris said. 'We agreed not to tell her?' It just didn't make sense.

Sighing Madelia thought it best to ask Gray, since he was the one who had explained everything about Clover to her.

As she walked into the wooden floored hall of the tower Madelia ran into some one. "I'm sorry!" she apologized as she looked up to who she had bumped into.

It was a man with long blue hair, the back of which was tied into a pony tail while the front ran along his shoulders. He was dressed I a golden shirt with a long, black coat with gold trim over it. A clock was to be found on his waist, where his tie would be, and on the end of his earring. Small glasses were placed on his nose, shielding his blue eyes behind a thin sheet of glass. His eyes widened as he took her in and then turned cold. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice harsh.

Madelia cringed back slightly. "Madelia Vendette, I'm living here until I find a way back home."

The man sighed and shook his head. "So you're the foreigner. I'm Julius Monrey, the Clockmaker."

The foreigner smiled slightly. "Do you have any idea where Gray would be? I sort of need to ask him something."

Julius winced when the name 'Gray' was spoken. "Anything you want answered can be answered by me." Julius's voice was cold. It seemed to Madelia that he didn't like Gray much.

Trying to be polite she decided to ask him. "While I was at the Amusement Park I met a boy named Piece." She paused, not sure if she should go on.

"What else?" Julius probed.

Madelia was feeling slightly uncomfortable. "He said something about me being a long lost friend and the little sister of Nightmare."

At this Julius had a frown on. "I thought we agreed not to tell you that," he mumbled.

Tilting her head towards the right Madelia said, "Boris said something similar. What does it mean?"

Julius looked at her and motioned for her to follow him. "I'll explain everything in my office, since you already know this much."

**So Madelia is Nightmare's little sister. Wonder how that happened? I was actually going to have Madelia end up with Nightmare since he is the only one that doesn't carry a weapon, that I know of, but this idea seemed more interesting. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"So," Madelia said awkwardly as she sat across the desk from Julius. "How am I Nightmare's little sister?"

Julius sighed as he put down the clock he just finished. "First, you have to know that the people here do not have hearts. Instead they have clocks." The way he said this, it seemed like he thought she would be afraid.

Madelia, on the other hand, was not. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "How do you live? Don't you have blood? How does a clock pump the blood through the body?"

The clockmaker coughed. "I don't think you need to know those details."

The girl pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright fine. Just tell me what I want."

**19 Years Ago-**

"What is that?" four year old Julius asked disgustedly as he pointed to the smiling thing in Mrs. Gottchalk's arms.

Gray, the three year old, pouted at him. "A baby." he told the other boy. Turning to the baby girl in the adult's arms he smiled. "She's so cute. What's her name?"

Mrs. Gottchalk looked lovingly down at Gray. "Her name is Madelia Vandette."

Nightmare, who had just ran into the hallway, shouted, "Let me see! Let me see!"

His mother sighed and held Madelia out to the four year old incubus.

The child poked her cheek. "Is she and incubus like me?" he asked.

Mrs. Gottchalk shook her head. "No," she sighed. "You know I'm a foreigner right?"

All three children nodded their heads.

"Well, when a foreigner has a child with someone from Wonderland the child can be two things. It can either be an incubus or another foreigner." she explained.

"How can it be a foreigner if it was born here?" Julius asked doubtingly.

A smile played on her lips. "Well, she isn't exactly a foreigner, but she does have a heart." Now the smile faded. "I'm afraid that she might not stay here for long though. The foreigner option is less likely to happen than the incubus option."

Gray tilted his head to the right. "Why?"

Mr. Gottschalk walked into the hall then. "Well, you see, when a foreigner is born in Wonderland she is only half born here. The other half is born in the other world, to a different family. The child here takes the name that her other family gave. Not only that but she will be pulled to her other half after a while."

"Is that why she has a different last name than us?" Nightmare questioned.

Mr. Gottschalk nodded.

"You mean that Madelia won't be here for long?" This time it was Gray who asked the question.

"Unfortunately." Both parents said together.

**Present Time-**

Madelia was confused. "So I have two families?"

Julius nodded. "Yes."

Just then Nightmare burst into the room. "Julius!" he shouted. Storming over to where the clockmaker sat, Nightmare continued. "Just who do you think you are to explain to my sister how she came to be? That should be my job!"

Julius sighed and shook his head, looking away.

Nightmare's eye twitched. "I am not overreacting!" There was a pause. "I am also not an overprotective brother!"

Madelia giggled. Both men looked at her. She immediately stopped, embarrassed.

The incubus sighed. "At least I don't have to deal with Gray's talk anymore."

"What do you mean?" Madelia asked.

"He's been talking about you all the time. It's really annoying. All he wanted was for you to know who he was," Julius said.

"Which reminds me," Madelia mumbled while standing up. "I want to talk to him."

As she walked out the room she felt Nightmare following her. "You know, it's not a good thing to be hanging around Gray. Julius too," he mumbled.

Madelia stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

Nightmare coughed. "They're both men… who like you I may add."

Laughing the foreigner continued walking. "Why would they like me?"

"You're the foreigner, and everyone comes to love the foreigner." Nightmare began to walk ahead. "If you really want to talk to him I'm coming with you. Besides, you don't know where he is."

She smiled. "You really are an overprotective brother."

The incubus grimaced but didn't say anything because he knew his little sister was right.

**For some reason I can just picture Nightmare as the overprotective brother. ;) No idea why though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

"Come in!" Gray called when there was a knock on his door. Looking up from the pile of paperwork he was doing he saw Madelia walk in with Nightmare behind her.

"Um… hey," Madelia said nervously as she closed the door.

Gray smiled slightly. "Yes? What is it?"

Twiddling her thumbs and biting her bottom lip Madelia looked nervously around the room. It was more like an office instead of a bedroom. On the far left corner there was the desk Gray sat at, two huge stacks of paperwork on either side of it. Next to that was a small bookshelf with tons of books, all stacked messily on top of the other. A double bed, which was located in the center of the right wall, was the only thing that didn't seem like it belonged.

The lizard noticed her fidgeting. Motioning towards the bed he said, "Sit."

Nodding and walking towards the bed Madelia mumbled, "Thanks."

A small snort was heard from Nightmare before he sat on the bed next to her.

Straddling the desk chair, putting his arms on the back, and resting his chin against his arms Gray turned towards the two siblings. "My question?" he inquired.

The girl gulped.

Nightmare sighed and shook his head. "She wants to know why you kept talking about her," he answered after reading his sister's mind.

Gray was taken aback for a second then laughed. "She knows now does she?"

Madelia faked a smile in agreement.

Getting up and walking over Gray said, "Lord Nightmare, can I speak to Madelia alone?"

Nightmare gave him a look like he had three heads. "You're kidding me right?" he questioned. At that moment the incubus visibly paled. Jumping up and rushing out the door he shouted, "No way am I taking medicine!"

Gray chuckled before closing the door and taking a seat besides Madelia. "Well," he started. Madelia was listening intently. "I think it'll be easier telling you something that we used to do together almost everyday."

**15 Years Ago-**

"Madelia!" the faceless teacher yelled.

Wide eyed four year old Madelia ran up to her self protection teacher. "Yes?" she asked.

He sighed. "Some times I wonder why you can't be more like your classmate Gray."

Madelia turned her head to see a six year old Gray. He was huffing, almost completely out of breath, with sweat trickling down his face as he went head to head with a stuffed imitation of a human. The girl was awestruck. It amazed her how skilled the boy could be with knives. Already he was able to wield two of them perfectly. Meanwhile, she was still learning how to block an opponent's attack.

Pouting she said, "It's not fair! I'm not cut out for this!" Before the teacher could stop her Madelia stormed out of the training room. Running outside she went into the forest. Finding a nice tree she sunk to the ground, leaning her back against the trunk, and cried. How could she compete with Gray? She could hardly even block four attacks in a row.

As she sniffled two shadows came to loom over her. "Look, it's the abomination," one of them snarled.

Madelia struggled to her feet. "What do you w-want?" she stuttered.

The other man laughed. Pulling out a knife from his thigh he threw it on the ground at her feet. "Pick it up. I want to see what an monster like you can do."

That was when Madelia was hit in the shoulder with something sharp. Warm liquid poured down the shocked girl's person. "Look. She can't even dodge that!" one of the men yelled.

"Stop it!" a voice shouted from besides her. Looking up she saw Gray with his two knives.

The men looked at each other. "Just what will you do brat?" the one who had thrown the knife on the ground asked.

Gray's face became serious. His expression was one of pure hatred, a type that could only be cured by inflicting pain. It sent shivers down Madelia's spine. "Watch," was all he said before he lunged at the two men.

**Present Time-**

Madelia shivered. The thought of Gray actually using those knives to hurt someone, even if it was to protect her, made her sick.

Gray poked her shoulder. "This is were the wound I treated was. You were so reckless back then. It makes me worried about you now." The lizard leaned in close, so the his mouth was almost touching her earlobe. "I don't want you to get hurt ever again." His breath was hot on her neck.

As he pulled away Madelia looked sharply at him. Standing abruptly she shouted, "Don't ever do things like that again!" She stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked and hurt Gray behind.

**Yeay, there's going to be a flash back for each character to explain why they love her so much. Also, I plan to make her extremely sensitive to flirting. I wonder how she'll deal with Blood? Haha! Anyway I hope you liked it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

There was a loud bang as Nightmare came running out of his room. "Madelia!" he shouted, running to catch up with his little sister. Once besides her he asked, "What's wrong?"

She stopped and spun around to glare at him. "Fine! You were right! I should've never gone to see Gray!" With that she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Nightmare stood there thinking Madelia's words through. His face turned red with anger as he turned around and stomped into Gray's room. "Ringmarc!"

As Madelia walked out the doors she ran into Ace. "Hey Madelia," he said. She kept walking and Ace followed. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," she mumbled.

Ace's grin spread wider. He grabbed her hand and yanked her to the left and into the forest. "Well then lets go camping!" he yelled.

Madelia's eyes widened. "No!" she screamed. "I don't like camping!"

The knight turned his head to look at her, his smile gone. "How can you not like camping?" Before she could answer his smile reappeared. "It's the best thing in the world!"

"Ace?" Madelia asked. She was sitting inside a tent wrapped up tightly in a sleeping bag that she had pulled to the corner.

"Hm?" he asked as he lit a little lamp.

The foreigner's eyes narrowed. "Where in the world did you get this tent?"

His grin turned slightly evil. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Madelia shuddered.

Ace crawled over and sat besides her. "Would you like to know how you first met me?" he asked.

She nodded her head. For some reason, she really liked to hear these stories.

**14 Years Ago-**

Five year old Madelia poked her head around the corner of a bush. She was lost in the maze of the Heart Castle. She saw a boy about two years older than her with brown hair and red eyes. His red coat was all scratched up and he stood facing a human dummy with a sword raised to it. As he struck down with enough force to slice through it Madelia walked up to him. "Hello," she greeted.

As the dummy split in half the boy turned around. A huge smile spread onto his face. "Hey! I'm Ace!" he yelled.

A grin crossed Madelia's face. She put out her hand and said, "I'm Madelia."

Ace took her hand and kissed it. "So you're the girl Sir Peter keeps talking about," he said and let her hand go.

The little girl blushed. "You're like a knight. I mean, only knights kiss girl's hands right?" she asked in a whisper.

The brunette laughed. "Well, I am a knight. At least, I'm going to be."

Madelia's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?" she almost yelled.

"Yep. Oh, and knights only kiss the princess's hand. So you must be a princess." His smile widened.

Her blush darkening she mumbled, "Far from it." Then an idea struck her. "Do you know where Peter is? I wanted to return this to him." In her stretched out hand she held the rabbit's oversized pocket watch.

Ace took it from her and examined it. Looking back at her he said, "I know where he is. Follow me."

**Present Time-**

"Then we got lost," Ace finished, his smile so wide that it hurt Madelia's cheeks.

Madelia laughed. "Wow, so you even got lost as a little boy. Your stupidity amazes me, it really does," she mumbled. A yawn escaped her lips. "I'm going to bed."

As she snuggled into her sleeping bag Ace went into his. "Do you mind if I listen to your heart beat?" he asked.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you insane? No way."

Ace pursed his lips. Then he pulled her towards him and rested his head over her heart.

Madelia blushed and started to kick. "Get off me!" she screamed in his ear. However the knight did not let go. Once finding her efforts useless Madelia sighed. "You better not do anything," she yawned. Soon she found herself asleep in Ace's arms.

**I know this took awhile and I'm sorry for it. I already have the next few chapters planned in my head though I don't know when they'll be up because I have a lot to do. Oh well, I'll try my best to get them up though! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

As Madelia opened her eyes she saw red. Suddenly all her memories from yesterday came rushing back. "Ahhhh!" she screamed.

The arms, which were holding her, now loosened. "What is it?" Ace mumbled, yawning.

Madelia pulled away, cowering in the corner. Pointing at him she shouted, "Don't come near me!"

Ace grinned. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

The zipper of the tent came down and in came Peter. "Madelia! I thought I heard you!" he shouted in glee and flung himself towards the girl.

She screamed in terror as Peter hugged her. Ace laughed besides them. "Peter! Get off!" she huffed.

Instantly the rabbit was sitting next to her. "I was going to the tower because I missed you. I'm sure you missed me too!" At this he tried to hug her but she put her arms up in defense.

"Haha! I see Sir Peter still loves you as much as he used to," Ace said.

Peter's eyes widened. "Of course I do you idiot!"

Now Madelia was curious. "When I first met Ace I apparently had your pocket watch. It doesn't seem like you ever leave it so how did I have it?" she questioned.

The rabbit smiled. "Well, my dear, it all started when-"

**14 Years Ago-**

"_Ahhhh!" little five year old Peter yelled as he ran franticly through the forest. Glancing behind him his fears heightened. Before he could even look ahead again he bumped into something and fell on his butt. Looking up with tears in his eyes he saw a little girl with black hair and green eyes._

_The girl bent down to him and asked. "What's wrong?"_

_Pointing behind him, Peter stood up._

_The girl looked to where he was pointing to see a grey wolf pop out of the bushes._

_Peter yelled and cowered behind her. Looking at her sides she shouted, "I don't have a weapon!" Then she spotted the clock on the rabbit's side. Yanking it from him she turned it into a gun and shot at the wolf. Of course, she couldn't find it in herself to kill the wolf, so she shot at it's feet until it ran away._

_With a huff the gun turned back into the pocket watch. Turning to face Peter she smiled. "It's alright now, he's gone. I'm Madelia by the way."_

_With a shaky voice he said, "Peter, Peter White. Thank you."_

_Madelia smiled. "No problem. Don't get hurt now, ok?" she said, turning around and walking away._

_Peter stared at her until he couldn't see her anymore. He stood there for another second as a grin slowly found it's way onto his face. "Thank you Madelia! I love you!" he shouted, waving even though he knew she wouldn't see it. As his hand went back down to his side he felt nothing there. Looking down he saw that his pocket watch was gone. "Nooooooo!" he screamed._

**Present Time-**

"So that's how I got your watch," Madelia mumbled to herself. She shivered as she thought of herself ever holding a gun. It scared her to no end.

Peter nodded. Then his eyes widened. "I have an idea! Come with me to the castle! You can stay with me, it'd be no hassle!" he shouted, grabbing her hand. Getting up and running out the tent, he yanked her with him.

"Wait for me!" Ace called out from behind them.

**So that's how Madelia met Peter! Now, let's see, she'll have to met Vivaldi at the castle. Let's see how I can put that in. O_O**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

"I don't like being dragged around," Madelia mumbled to no one in particular.

Peter was still holding her hand, leading her through the twist and turns of the maze that lead to his home. Ace followed behind them, looking every which way. Both ignored her comment and she sighed.

"Sir Peter. Isn't the castle that way?" Ace asked, pointing to an opening on his left.

Peter stopped and looked back at the smiling knight. "Like I'd ever listen to a space case like you. Madelia, you'd do well to do the same, too," he said, now looking at the foreigner.

She raised an eyebrow. "Please don't rhyme, it's annoying. Besides, that does look the way to the castle."

Ace laughed. "She agrees with me!" he shouted happily.

Peter shook his head saying, "As I remember, your sense of direction is even worst than the knight's. When you were looking for me to give my clock back, you both ended up in a toy store in the market."

"I think you're the one with the bad sense of direction. I mean, look down that path, the castle is directly that way," Madelia tried to reason with the rabbit.

Again, Peter just shook his head and continued walking.

As the trio made their way through the maze Madelia and Ace kept suggesting ways, all of which the White Rabbit shot down. Now at the palace entrance Madelia yanked her hand out of Peter's hold. "I think my way would've been quicker," she mumbled like an angry child.

"Let's go!" Ace cheered happily, pushing the doors open. "This way." At this he began to march towards a random hallway.

"I want to go this way," Madelia said with a nod and headed in the opposite direction than the smiling weirdo.

Peter ran to catch up with her. "Wait! My room is the other way!" he pouted.

"Who said I wanted to go to your room? That's just plain creepy." Madelia came to a halt and looked left and right at the two new halls. "Right? Left? Right we go!"

"Sometimes I question your sanity," Peter sighed.

"Sometimes I question your reason for being," the foreigner barked back.

"White? Where have you been?" a female voice sounded from behind them.

"Ugh…" Peter whined and both him and the girl turned to face the intruder.

Her hair was in curly pig tails, a purple mass of bounciness. Matching her hair, her purple eyes stared daggers at Peter. The poof bottom of her dress was purple and red, several hearts were strewn randomly on the material. The top, however, was a black and purple bodice, and a black ribbon was tied around her neck. A giant heart produced from the dress in the back, framing her face.

"Queen Vivaldi," Peter spat.

Now the queen noticed Madelia. "Maddy!" she squealed, running over and hugging her softly. As she let go she commanded, "White! Go off and do the paperwork!"

"But-" Peter was cut off.

"No buts! Go do it or it's off with your head!"

Madelia gulped, picturing Peter's head on a silver platter. Peter mumbled a few incoherent words and stormed off.

"Aww! You're still as cute as ever!" Vivaldi shouted in delight, taking Madelia's hand in her own.

The foreigner looked questionly at the queen. "Who are you?" she asked.

Vivaldi pouted. "That's right. You wouldn't remember would you? We are Queen Vivaldi. Would you like to here the story of when we first met?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, it all started when-"

**14 Years Ago-**

_Eight year old Vivaldi sat cross legged on a chair. Around her several faceless servants scurried around, picking out this dress, that pair of shoes, thousands of stuffed animals, and anything that the little girl wanted._

_As Vivaldi sighed in stepped seven year old Ace with a five year old in toe. Seeing his soon to be master, the knight's smile widened. "Hello!" he shouted and waved his hand vigorously._

"_We are not amused, Knight," she sighed. Then she looked at the little girl standing with her arms behind her back, staring intently at a stuffed teddy bear on a shelf. "Who might you be?" she asked, getting up from her chair and walking over to the little girl._

_Turning her head and looking straight into the eyes of the soon to be queen the littler girl said proudly, "Madelia Vandette."_

"_Ah. So you're that incubus's little sister. We are Vivaldi," the older said._

_Madelia pursed her lips and walked away to the shelf with the teddy bear on it. Going on her toes and stretching her arm up she mumbled, "I… can't reach."_

_Vivaldi went over to her and easily grabbed the toy. Handing it to Madelia she asked, "Do you want it?"_

_The black haired girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"_

_Then Vivaldi giggled. Madelia was just too cute._

**Present Time-**

"You still are really cute!" Vivaldi squealed and again, hugged Madelia.

"Why is everyone so touchy feely here?" the foreigner asked thin air.

Vivaldi pulled away. "That's just with you! You're too cute!"

**Sorry this took so long. X( I wanted to get it out sooner but I just couldn't think of anything.**

**If you have any ideas on how Madelia met the role holders, or maybe any events that happened between them, please put it in your review or pm me. I'm running out of ideas and it'll really help. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
